Rian/Relationships
The relationships of Rian in The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Family Ordon Ordon is Rian's father and wanted to give his wife Shoni children, which she did by having their son. They had a strained relationship due to Ordon treating Rian like a soldier, rather than a son. Their relationship becomes even more strained when Ordon thought his son was responsible for his girlfriend, Mira's death. He failed multiple times to recapture him. However, Rian showed the truth behind Mira's death to his father, Ordon and his son appeared to begin making ammends and reconcile after Ordon apologises to Rian for the way he always treated him. However, SkekMal appears and Ordon sacrifices his life to save his son in an effort to protect him. However, Ordon's sacrifice was in vein, as Rian was captured by SkekMal anyways. When Rian was held captive by SkekSil, the Chamberlain reminded Rian that his father died protecting him, causing him to express guilt in his father's death, but later honored his father's sacrifice and had the chance to mourn his father. Romances Mira Mira was Rian's girlfriend and primary love interest. It is revealed that Rian was very nervous when he met her and during their small fight in training, he wanted to impress and kiss her. Mira could not wait any longer and she kissed him instead.. However, after her death, Rian wished to avenge her by going up against the Skeksis and was dedicated into ending their rule. Whenever he revisited the memory with other Gelflings, he began crying over the loss of the woman he loved. Deet Despite only knowing each other for a brief time at that point, Deet and Rian shared a close bond. They first met when they were in Stone-in-the-wood in the episode What Was Sundered and Undone, when Rian was able to cut in front of her when she was seeing the Maudra Fara of the Stonewood clan. However, Rian merely glanced at her while Deet was outraged that he could cut in front of her because he was a member of their clan. Deet and Rian later encountered each other moments after Deet was forced to leave the village and Rian had recently escaped from his father, who had been attempting to take his son back to the Crystal Castle. When she heard him struggling with his fire, Deet gave him a friendly "hello," but Rian was startled by her appearance and brought out his sword, thinking she was sent by his father. However, after seeing her confess that she was actually sent by Maudra Argot. Rian was perplexed but relaxed by her kindness and was put at ease that she wasn't scared of him. Deet recognized him as the boy she saw in the village. Rian apologized to Deet for that, but she said that he could make it up to her by helping her get in to see Maudra Fara about releasing Hup. However, Rian informed her that he was casted out of his clan and Deet was sympathetic to him. Despite him being unable to help her, Deet helped Rian light up his fire. Rian is both slightly embarrassed and grateful that they got the fire going. The two introduced each other. Rian was surprised that she was not scared of him. When she questioned of she should be, Rian just told her people thought he was a monster but Deet told him that she didn't think he was a monster, which made Rian feel more relaxed. This also caused Deet to come to the conclusion that she had to masquerade as a monster to ensure her friend Hup's escape. She left saying thanks, and leaving Rian both sadden and alone once more. Later in The First Thing I Remember Is Fire, Deet see Rian being chased by the Hunter, SkekMal. She did not hesitate to help him and she and Hup ran and followed Rian. When Deet saw Rian about to jump in after his father in the field of Gobbles, Deet and Hup restrained Rian from suffering the same fate as his father. Rian, upset, told Deet his father was gone and began to grieve while Deet felt sympathetic towards him. However, when SkekMal leapt out of the patch alive and kidnapped Rian, Deet began shouting for him but found that he was gone. Because of this, Deet dedicated herself to having justice fine for Rian, as she mentioned to Hup that she had to tell the All-Maudra what happened to Rian. The two were briefly reunited in the Dream Space, and we're the first one there. They were both glad and surprised to see each other, especially what happened to them the last time they met. When Deet, Brea and Hup were taken hostage by the Skeksis, Rian's main concern was all three of them, but only mentioned Deet's name. After Rian and his friend saved them from SkekVar and SkekZok, Deet and Rian were glad to see each other and immediately hugged, with Deet telling him he was brave. Both Deet and Brea stood by Rian when he has to tell the paladins the truth about the Skeksis. Later, during a song for the fallen All-Maudra, Deet and Rian were seen looking at each other, hinting that they felt romantic feelings for each other, which caused Hup to groan in irritation. While they are talking to each other in "Time to Make... My Move," Deet expressed missing her home and her family. Rian asked about her family and Deet happily told him about them She began taking about her dress made from rump of a nurloc but Deet quickly stopped talking about it but Rian told her he found her dress lovely, which made Deet express happiness that he was the first person to acknowledge her dress and actually like it. Deet stepped in to protect him from SkekMal but had to tend to Hup first when he was thrown by SkekMal. They were both forced to continue on without Brea when she was captured at the end of the episode. In Prophets Don't Know Everything," they spend the whole episode together. Starting at the episode, Deet playfully teases Rian and jesters with him by calling him the nicknames Grottan called the Gelfling who lived above. When they make it to the Breath of Thra, Deet had helped Rian fly through the Breath by carrying him through it and the two of them enjoyed each other's company. However, as soon as they got to Grot, they saw Nurlocs attacking her people and Rian showed concern for her and her family, especially urging her to keep her brother and herself safe. Friends Brea Being the second closest companion Rian has, he first met Brea when he and his friends from the woods dreamfasted with each other and found their conscious in the Dreamworld. However, they met in person when he and his friends rescued her, Deet, Hup and several of he Vapra paladins, where Brea and Rian hugged each other despite barely knowing each other. Brea knew the truth and was the one who told the gelflings they could trust Rian, because she knew he didn't kill Mira. Despie after knowing each other for one day, they became rather close and formed a brother-sister relationship After they met Rek'yr, Rian did not trust him and advised Brea there was a possibility they should not trust him. However, it ended with her winning the argument that they needed help. Brea and Rian were also the only two of the three gelflings to be annoyed with skekGra and urGoh's play, even Brea confiding in Rian that they weren't going to get answered like this. When she was abducted by skekMal, he tried rescuing her and felt extreme guilt and wanted to save her. However, skekGra and urGoh assured that skekMal was not going to harm her and instead using Brea as bait. Rian found Brea's journal and kept it for safekeeping. When they were reunited, Rian and Brea were overjoyed to be reunited with one another and they have each other a hug. After this reunion, Rian gave Brea her journal back. Overjoyed, she thanked him, for she thought it was lost forever. During the Battle of the Stone in the Wood, she feared for his protection when Rian was taken hostage by the hunter and pulled him to safety when SkekMal dropped him. Gurjin Being best friends and close companions, Gurjin and Rian knew each other from the moment they both became guards at the Castle of the Crystal and became best friends despite neither of the Clans getting along. Gurjin would voice his disdain when Rian or Mira dragged him on one of his misadventures and Rian would always string him along whenever Rian called Gurjin his best friend. Some time after giving up going Arathim hunting, when Gurjin yelled he saw a spitter, Rian and his girlfriend Mira immediately returned. Naia Rian immediately recognized Naia as the sister of his best friend, Gurjin, when he first met there. She with her friend Kylan were there to take him to the Skeksis to trade Rian for her brother. However, when he revealed that he was not a liar, Naia was the only one who hesitated to dreamfast with Rian. Despite Tavra and Kylan willing to learn the truth, Naia told him that if he got her sick, she would hurriedly kill Rian before losing her sanity. Despite knowing it is pointless, Rian says that it was onlyfair. However, the Dreamfast went normal. When Naia learned that Gurjin stayed behind selflessly so Rian could escape, she knew the true extent of the Skeksis' powers and went to rescue her brother with Tavra's help. After Gurjin was rescued, Naia helped her brother save Rian from skekSil, even worrying for his safety as they travelled through the forest of Thra. She appeared to feel sympathy for Rian when he reveals his father's death and the Skeksis pursuing him and it is Naia who insists he show the siblings and Kylan what the Skeksis looked like. She later was inspired by Rian's speech of sparking the rebellion and joined her clan in helping the other Gelflings win the war. Fara Fara is Rian's Maudra, with whom he sought an audience with. She was too consumed by the Skeksis' rumors that Rian killed his girlfriend, Mira and did not believe that Skeksis were draining Gelfling essense for their own survival. She ordered his capture; however, Rian escaped. When Fara learned that the Maudra had been murdered and that what Rian was telling her to be true, she apologized to him for not listening earlier when he came to get in his time of need. However, Rian accepted she was only protecting hey people and found no apology necessary. Hup Initially distrustful, Rian and Hup came to mutually respect one another due to their care for Deet. Hup did stop Rian from throwing himself on the Gobbles and saw SkekMal's kidnapping of Rian as a temporary sense of self-doubt in protecting Deet. Though Hup was annoyed with the way Deet and Rian both looked at each other during the All-Maudra, he and Rian both distrusted Rek'yr, with Rian agreeing with the Podling. Before Rian and Deet left the Circle of the Suns, Hup cautioned Rian to take care of himself too. Touched, Rian called Hup "friend" and expressed concern for his recovery, hoping he would feel better. Hup also was indirectly responsible for saving Rian from his death at the hands of SkekMal by assisting UrVa to the edge of the cliff of the Circle of the Sun. Tavra Rian only met with Tavra once, where she was going to capture him and take him to Ha'rar for supposedly murdering Mira, a member of her clan. However, Tavra's honor won over her, as she was willing to dreamfast with Rian in order to learn the truth. This made her change her mind about Rian and learned that he was not responsible for Mira's death. SkekGra and UrGoh Upon meeting SkekGra, Rian was initially horrified of him because Rian had seen what the Skeksis were really like. However, he immediately saw that SkeKGra was not evil and in fact, a benevolent hermit. However, Rian still remained terrified of SkekGra when he reacted violently at the mention of his race. After getting to know him, Rian was aware that SkekGra was the only Skeksis who isn't evil and views him as the kindest among them. At first, he was annoyed with the duo's performance, explaining Thra's true history and was mostly annoyed with their singing, SkekGra's yelling. After hearing their story, Rian felt sympathetic for SkekGra for being banished by the other Skeksis for his betrayal and attempts to set things right. Rian and the other Gelflings also consider him as their greatest ally and answer to end the Skeksis' rule and make Thra a peaceful place again. When Rian saw UrGoh, he had never seen anything like him and was annoyed with UrGoh's slowness. If it hadn't been for SkeKGra and UrGoh, then Rian and his friends would never have known about the Dual Glaive. Brea, Deet and Rian promised them they would be together again and that the Skeksis rule was at an end. After SkekMal abducted Brea, Rian immediately blamed himself but SkekGra and UrGoh assured him that Brea was not going to be harmed. Rian and Deet later left them in charge of caring for Hup. The duo helped Rian and Deet by showing them the quickest way to the Caves of Grot: the Breath of Thra. UrVa UrVa protected Rian and his friends from his darker half by firing arrows upon the Hunter. However, it didn't stop SkekMal from taking Brea hostage. Later UrVa saved Rian from death at the hands of SkekMal when the Mystic took his own life to end his Skeksis counterpart's reign of terror. Enemies SkekSil Before the collapse of the Alliance of the Crystal, Rian used to have the utmost respect for the Chamberlain, as he did with all the other Skeksis lords. They appear to have known each other since Rian was a child, as he was raised in the Castle of the Crystal. When SkekSil was given Rian by SkekMal, he took Mira's essence from Rian and drank it in front of the Gelfling to cause him pain and anger. During their journey back to the Castle, Rian tried to escape by breaking his bonds, but SkeKSil enjoyed watching Rian's agony and wanted to use Rian to get his power back. They both entered a cat-and-mouse game with each other. Rian remained defiant to his captor and preferred to die rather than stay prisoner, but SkekSil refused and asked why Rian thought of the Skeksis as evil: because they killed Mira. As Skeksil compared the Gelfling and Skeksis, Rian knew they were nothing alike. SkekSo Before the collapse of the Alliance of the Crystal, Rian used to respect Emperor SkekSo and believed him to be a benevolent ruler. However, Rian saw how truly twisted and evil SkekSo was, because he laughed cruelly when Mira was drained and saw how cruel they really were. He had hatred for SkekSo, and Rian finally confronted the emperor for the first time when they were confronting each other in the Stone-in-the-Wood. daring for SkekSo to come out and fight. He ended up briefly dueling him in the battle of Stone-in-the-Wood. When SkekSo unleashed the Darkening in an attempt to kill the Gelfling and Deet absorbed its energy, Rian begged SkekSo to not harm Deet but he did not realize that SkekSo wasn't doing anything. SkekMal Skekmal was dispatched by SkekSil to hunt down Rian. Upon their first encounter Rian was scared of the hunter, and because he had never seen any Skeksis like him before, Rian had no knowledge of the Hunter prior to their meeting. Rian despised SkekMal because he was responsible for his father's death. SkekMal became obsessed with killing Rian, especially trying to kill him four times. Ultimately, Rian was nearly killed by SkekMal during the Battle but UrVa's sacrifice saved Rian from dying at the Skeksis' hand resurrecting Aughra at the same time. Tolyn Rian and Tolyn were mutual rivals and enemies. Because of this, Rian was extremely disappointed when Ordon chose Tolyn to lead the guards while he was away. Rian knows Tolyn can be quite arrogant and disapproved of him leading the Guards, hoping his father would grant him charge instead. Rian and Tolyn have opposite personalities. Tolyn believed Rian to be a traitor and unlike his fellow Gelfling, did not believe the Skeksis were responsible for Mira's death. Tolyn's hatred of Rian and undying loyalty to the Skeksis proved to be his downfall. Category:Relationships